The Master (Common Series)
The Master is a renegade Time Lord and the Doctor's archenemy. This is his seventh on screen incarnation. Biography Survival and Regeneration It is revealed in The Borderland that he stole a Time Ring from the Doctor's TARDIS(some time between the events of Utopia and The Sound of Drums) and used it to teleport offworld moments before the link was completely closed. He ended up on Procyon 5 in the year 3223 during the middle of a crissis with his life force almost gone. However in a last moment of self preservation he channeled all of his willpower and managed to regenerate once again, changing into a younger incarnation in his late 20s curing him of his constant hunger. The first thing this new incarnation did was to yell in joy and bliss as he was free of the drumming and the Time Lords, free to be the master of the universe. Taking over Procyon 5 After that he set of to be the new leader of the Procyon 5 collony. At that time the Human Empire was fractured following the 29th century solar flare crissis and the collonies were suffering a massive shortage of vital supplies. The Master used his hypnotic abilities in order to gain controll of the collony officials and ordered the construction of a fleet of spaceships. With it he can take over the rest of the Empire and use it as a starting point to eslave the rest of reality. Clash with the Doctor Assaulting the Vega Prime collony Alliance with the Time Tyrants Personality This incarnation of the Master is as evil as his previous one although he isn't as insane as before. This incarnation shows more respect to the Doctor and even warns him not to get in his way because he didn't save him for nothing. ''Despite his restored sanity he's still sadistic and corupted with the desire to rule the universe. He has a knack for saying his plans out loud much like his Delgado and Ainley incarnations were prone to doing, this often leads to his downfall. Also like his Delgado and previous incarnations he enjoys watching child TV shows as evidenced by him watching(and enjoying) ''Shaun the Sheep. Relationships The Doctor Amy Pond Rory Williams James Harper Quotes *''Oh, no you don't.'' - Catchphrase. *''I am what I am Doctor, a Master.'' The Master: ''I clinged to life with every ounce of strength in my body, and then I arose free of the hunger, free of the drumming, free to be the ruller of time and space itself.'' The Doctor: But don't you see you are free to be so much better than that. Are you realy going to waste the rest of your life in a blaze of hatred and insanity?! '' '''The Master: 'Yes Doctor, yes I will. But it won't be a wasted life, I shall destroy this pitiful universe and reshape it in my image. *''This is your last chance Doctor leave me be or I swear that I'll destroy your every being until you are nothing more than an empty shell.'' *''I'm usualy refered to as the Master... universaly. ''- Mirroring his Delgado incarnation. *''Scream all you want miss Pond but your Doctor isn't here to save you.'' *''This planet is still amazing, sentient sheep, whoa I love this programe now. - While watching ''Shaun the Sheep. Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Master Category:Villains Category:Individuals